


strong suit

by alxxring



Series: CRANKIPLIER smut [4]
Category: Crankiplier - Fandom
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Ethan Nestor, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Top Mark Fischbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxxring/pseuds/alxxring
Summary: Mark shows Ethan just how incredible he really is
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Markiplier/CrankGameplays
Series: CRANKIPLIER smut [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734367
Comments: 2
Kudos: 236





	strong suit

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! This chapter is not for requests I already have a few requests I have to do, but when I’m done, the notes before each chapter will have “requests open” but for now they are closed :)

**_can I get uhhh maybe some insecure/hurt Ethan who doesn’t think he’s hot enough for mark but the mark is like SO GONE for Ethan and also can we PLEASE talk abt how Ethan has got that motherfucking CAKE? and lots of pet names/praise and body worship, please! love ur stuff :)_ **

Yess ma’ammmm this is super hot 😌 it’s my pleasure to write this lol, and thank you 💕 I don't know why, but for some reason, I just couldn’t get a penetration scenario to sound  _ okay?  _ Trust me, all of them sounded really weird lmaooo so I kind of decided to make it into something else. I’m so sorry :( 

-

Mark likes to watch Ethan. 

It sounds creepy, it sounds fucking mad, but the more Mark pays attention to his boyfriends' features, the more he finds himself falling in love. He catches the small things that Ethan does, like how he anxiously goes quiet when they do something that’s out of his comfort zone, how when he’s happy he wears a content little smile that reaches his eyes, and when he is feeling down, everything about the boy seems dull. Mark knows how insecure the boy is, he can see the way that he compares himself to others. The way that he thinks lowly of himself really puts a lump in Mark's throat because he wants to tell him that he means the world. 

And he deserves the world too. 

Today started okay, deciding that they’d go to the gym together just for company. Everything was okay, and Ethan seemed fine powering through his reps. 

Nothing had really happened, so that’s why Mark was currently trying to wrap his head around what went wrong. 

They had taken a shower, and they were cuddling, talking about how much they didn’t want to film tomorrow. It was calm, domestic, yet mark could tell something was bothering his precious boy. And when he cuddled up to him more, asking what was wrong, Ethan didn’t want to answer. 

“I don’t want to talk about it right now.”

Sure, mark could respect that. And he  _ would  _ respect it if it wasn’t putting his boys’ happiness on the line. When he asked again, Ethan just shook his head. 

“I’m a man, Mark. I’m sorry for being so weak when I really should be strong- for you, and for everyone around me-“

“Babe, you have to be strong for yourself before you can be strong for anyone else.” 

Mark rubbed a calming circle on ethans lower back as he said this, wondering what was going through his boyfriends mind. 

“What’s going on, baby?”

Ethan felt his heart twinge when mark called him baby. Not in a bad way, though. The kind of twinge that made your knees weak and your face flush.

“I… I was looking in the mirror earlier, and..”

Mark nodded in an encouraging way, because now it all made sense. Ethan was feeling insecure, and that always made the boy act a sort of way. 

“I don’t know. I just feel like I’m so… big. I don’t like what I see.”

The smaller males’ voice cracked at the end, signaling that he was already getting emotional, and mark felt his heart shatter at the way that Ethan sounded so…  _ disgusted.  _ Disgusted with the way he looked, when in reality, mark saw him as the most beautiful being on this planet. 

Every time he looked at him, he had to force himself from staring. With his golden brown hair that was growing out and almost reaching his eyes, his wonderful smile that could singularly cause world peace, and the pink little glow to his cheeks. 

He was drop dead  _ stunning,  _ mark felt. 

“You’re so perfect, Ethan.”

And now Ethans heart twinged for another reason, because he felt in all forms physical that mark was  _ lying.  _ But he didn’t want problems, so he just stayed still without a response. 

“You’re really… it’s so hard to say how much I adore you.” His boyfriend carried on, pulling Ethan away from their cuddle to look him in the eyes. 

“I’m so in love with every aspect of you. Only  _ you.  _ I can show you just how much I mean it, baby…”

“Mark…” Ethans face ignited in flames at the man’s words, the promise woven in between them. His heart started racing faster by the second, still reluctant to believe Mark. 

Yet he was shushed, his face being brought closer by the man who defined the meaning of perfection, and Divinity, bringing Ethan into silence. His small wrist was lightly grabbed, guiding his hand to Marks chest. The man held it there firmly, eyes staring into ethans soul. His pulse was strong and fast. The smaller male could feel it through his hoodie, even. Mark's heart is literally racing. 

“This happens everytime you touch me.”

He murmured softly as he squeezed ethans hand with his own, Softening their intense eye contact. 

“Every time I look at you, everytime you smile or look my way, I feel so lucky to have you, you know that?”

Ethan's heart beat started to match the bigger man’s erratic one, and he was brought into a soft, meaningful kiss. Filled with Mark touching all over his body in a way that screamed “I appreciate this” and making sure Ethan felt how much he really did appreciate his body. It felt so good, just these simple touches and sentiments, good enough for Ethan to start to tear up. He felt loved, and he couldn’t love the man on top of him anymore than he already did. It was impossible, definitely. 

The smaller male put a flat palm on Marks chest, rubbing up and down gently at that spot, relishing in the muscular frame. 

“You’re so irresistible.” Mark barely muttered to himself before diving down once again to attack Ethans neck with kisses and bites, soothing each one every time. The boy bit his lip when he felt himself making sounds that would definitely be embarrassed about later. 

Ethan also felt every part of his body tremble. He could imagine mark saying how he looked beautiful, or sexy, but  _ irresistible  _ set his heart to almost pound out of his chest. He told himself to focus on the way that mark was loving him, properly loving the boy beneath him, and sending waves of pleasant tingles all throughout his body. Mark bit down on Ethans collar bone, trying to make sure that the people who saw this just  _ knew  _ that mark was so proud to have this man. 

The smaller boy arched up into him when that was done, sending a shock of pleasure to his lower region. Pleasing his boy was always so intoxicating. 

“M-Mark!” The boy whimpered out, feeling a big and intent hand trailing down to his ass to just  _ grab,  _ because it was true. Ethan did have a bit of cake, or a lot of cake, and he wanted that to be felt too. Slowly, he started his descent down to ethans chest, taking time and sucking hickeys all across the smoothe expense of skin. Mark let his tongue run across Ethans nipples, enjoying the way his arched back way too much. 

Ethan carded a hand into Marks grown out hair, the other hand leading his head up by the jaw, “I feel selfish Mark, let me do something.” But his hand was slowly pulled away, to be threaded into his boyfriends way bigger hand. 

“No, baby. It’s all about you, making  _ you  _ feel as sexy and amazing as you actually are.”

“M-mark… don’t say that-“

Yet he was pushed down softly when he started to get up, almost crying when he realized the way that Mark only looked at him with nothing else but purebred love. 

“I could stare at you for days…” Marks warm, rich voice travelled through Ethans ears and into his heart, falling deeper into his vat of disbelief. He couldn’t believe Mark's heart was his to own and keep safe, this man’s beautiful, and loving heart. 

“What will make you see your beauty, huh, darling?”

God, Ethan loved the way that Mark slowly started to transition to the forever lovely, and husky voice that came out during their intimate moments. 

“To show you how much I love…” mark ran his eyes over every part of ethans flushed body. 

“You. Everything. What will make you understand?”

Marks hands kept rubbing around his thighs, 

“You want me to fuck your brains out, baby? See your pretty body and whiny moans spent on my dick?”

Alone, that made Ethan whimper, slightly forgetting about what even caused this. It’s not like he was complaining, because  _ yes,  _ marks words sounded like heavenly ideas cascading into his ears. So it was only nature for him to agree with Marks words. 

“Yea-  _ yes.” _

And like that, mark was stripping his clothes off slow and sensual, enjoying the way that Ethan turned bashful when it was his turn. The boy really did have a lovely body, and he couldn’t wait to show him how lovely it really was. 

Telling ethan how beautiful he was seemed to be the easiest task in the world, because he could never get tired of his boys reactions and responses, loving it even more when Ethan would look up at him with big blue and teary celestial eyes. 

He ran his calloused hands up Ethans stomach up to his chest, down to his member, even taking the time to appreciate that. With no words of course, because he was too busy stuffing his face with Ethan to really be able to actually say any. 

Soon enough, it was time to stop his blabbering about Ethan's beautiful body, and he stuck a delicate finger into the boy’s hole. It earned him a soft whine and a roll of his boyfriends hips that was absolutely delectable. 

“Mark…”

The bigger male kissed his way into ethans mouth, swallowing up his moans as he slipped more fingers in, disputing them as other love marks. 

“So perfect for me, you take my fingers so well, baby.” He said, keeping heavy eye contact as he lowered himself farther to hungrily nip at the insides of ethans firm thighs. It earned him satisfied hums and pleas for more.

“ _ Please,  _ mark” the boy writhed under him, leaving crescent indents the more that his fingers dug into Mark's shoulders.

The bigger man loved it. It intoxicated him, the feeling alone made his insides flip.

“Are My fingers good enough for you, baby?” Marks’ voice dripped with lust and question, sending shutters down the smaller males spine. Along with moaning out, he shook his head softly, letting himself allow some tears of pleasure to run down his face.

“No-  _ oh… _ no, i n-need you, mark.” Ethan let a soft hand sweep away a few strands from his Lovers face, and it washed so much warmth over mark. He was sure if he gathered up all of the warmth and fuzziness into a bottle, it would glow, like a vial of sunshine or something. 

It only urged the man more to slip the tip of his dick in, seeing how easy it was for him to start thrusting. He had been opening Ethan up for awhile, after all, but now it was so… warm. 

He was fully engulfed in the warmth and smoothness of Ethan, and it really made him even happier to know he was privileged to do this. 

“Do you feel beautiful yet, Ethan?” He grunted our in a spurt of overwhelming feelings, and the boy let out a high pitched whine before genuinely nodding his head up and down. Soon enough, their was a strangled “yes.” 

(OK AHAHAHAH REALLY WEIRD. WHEN I WROTE THAT ETHAN LITERALLY REPLIED TO HIS FRIENDS TWEET SAYING “YES” IM FUCKING DYING. Anyways carry on.)

Followed by telling his boyfriend a slur of words that made no sense, but he couldn’t bring himself to try and fix it. The boy was being fucked senseless, falling into sync with Marks harsh thrusts each time he pounded into his prostate. 

“So hot.”

And Ethan didn’t know, but apparently he had a thing for praise, because once that was muttered in Marks husky and lustful voice, he came. He came all over his boyfriends stomach, feeling a bit ashamed. But mark ended up not having any time to pull out, and Ethan felt the warmth filling his insides but slowly dripping out afterwards. 

Even after the exertion, Mark made sure to pull out and just… admire everything. How his boy looked in post bliss. 

“ _ Mark,”  _ Ethan whined “ _ look…” _ and he pointed to the cum that was dripping between his thighs and onto their bed sheets. 

_ Well-  _ mark smiled. If it bothered ethan that much, he might as well clean it up, right? So without saying a word, a caressed ethans face before quickly dipping down to slowly lick it all up, making the boys body convulse in both shock and over sensitivity. 

Ethan pulled his hair roughly, arching his back for the millionth time that night. 

_ God,  _ I love this man, Ethan thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> Requests Closed. Feed back and comments are appreciated 💕


End file.
